fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eike
Summary Eike is one of the people summoned by The Strange Presence, granting him powers before depositing him, along with several others, on a parallel earth. His backstory and motivations have not been revealed to any significant degree, outside of a disregard for the consequences of his actions, which are often impulsive and wide-reaching. While he has given explainations for his actions, they fail to actually capture why he's doing so and appear to exist more to confuse and incite others than actually explain himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, Higher with Thunderer, even Higher in conjuction with Ento Ju and Weiss Schwarz. Far Higher with Genie, Sturm Kreuz, and Break | High 6-B, Higher with weapons, Blut Arterie, and Hasshein. Far Higher with Thorn Name: Unknown, refered to as "Eike" Origin: Reforged Ideals Gender: Male(?) Age: 57 Classification: Ninja, Wielder of Entō Jū, Archer/Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Counter Guardian, Magi, Abnormality, Devil Marksman, Demon, "Magical Girl", "Human"-Quincy-Hollow-Fullbringer-Shinigami-Isu Hybrid Powers and Abilities: |-|Third Set= - Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation, Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's), Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Precognition (Comparable to Emonzaemon, who repeatedly snuck up on Shichika, who was later unable to recognize Ento Ju as a weapon at all, despite his senses and the kunai he always carries. Can hide his identity from prophetic dreams), Acid Manipulation (Demons are immune to Hendrickson's Acid), Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Soul Manipulation (Has no soul), Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power. Resistant to The Love), Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (As the bearer of Truth, he is immune to the effects of the other Commandments) }} |-|Fourth Set= - Post-Bleach Shenanigans=Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Eike can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku, Shunpo, Bringer Light, and Sonido, increase his defense with Blue Vene and Hierro, and increase his offense with Blue Arterie), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Afterimage Creation (Should possess comparable, if not superior, Shunpo to Sui-Feng, who can create 15 afterimages with hers), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Manipulation, Healing, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Enhanced Resistance Negation and Power Modification (The Deathdealing allows him to control all lethal doses in his vacinity, raising or lowering them or even doing the same directly to a target's resistances. When exposed to a large amount of a specific attack, he will instictively raise his own resistance in response, with this process being instant and upon contact with any amount of an attack or substance with Vollständig. Can make someone's immortality weaker and harder to make use of and fire his abilities in a condensed and more potent form that lack certain restrictions or weaknesses with his Shikai), Sense Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can remove someones senses and knock them unconscious for a predetermined amount of time by striking an area normally fatal for their physiology), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls, he can manipulate the souls within objects to enhance his speed or manipulate matter, and his Zanpakuto directly damages souls), BFR, Holy Manipulation (Can send the souls of the dead to Hell or cleanse them to send them to Soul Society with his Zanpakuto), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Eike can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Reality Warping, Transformation (Merged with a Hogyoku vastly more powerful than Aizen's. Has a Vollstandig and Resurreccion, and his Bankai involves creating a method by which someone can be harmed or killed from nothing), Sound Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (While in Resurreccion, in an area around him, actions are incapable of causing sound even if they logically should, with actions that have an effect of or one related to it simply not having said effect occur, like a car engine simply not turning on), Enhanced Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Pseudo-Power Nullification (In Resurreccion, his Reiatsu manifests as an immensely thick mist that acts like a physical barrier, with anything touching it instantly having their mind, memories, will, sense of self, unconscious or "unremembered" actions such as breathing, and really the whole of their mind wiped away, never to return. This even applies to inanimate objects and attack, causing them to "forget" their purpose, direction, etc, causing them to be incapable of functioning or disperse and deal no damage respectively), Duplication, Fusionism, and Damage Transferal (In Resurreccion, he can create three extra bodies which can "fuse" with and take refuge inside of other objects, which will take damage before the body itself does even if the body is "peeking" out of the object and directly targeted, and becoming indistinguishable from said object due to occupying the exact same space as it), Power Nullification (His Reiatsu can nullify the powers and physical strength of weaker beings), Forcefield Creation (His Reiatsu can act as a barrier), Intangibility, Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Vastly Enhanced Clairvoyance, Information Analysis (Capable of feeling whether someone is at a disadvantage, with this reaching across the entire Bleach cosmology, which includes the human realm, Hueco Hundo, Soul Society, the Dangai, Hell, and the Garganta. By focusing this onto a singular person or a vastly limited range, he can instantly discern their entire history and personality, allowing him to predict and react accordingly to their every thought and movement), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) - Saint Graph Modifications=Information Manipulation (Can change the Saint Graph, which is the spiritual foundation of a Heroic Spirit that grants them their powers, of himself and others), Power Nullification (Changed his rank of Magic Resistance from "—" to "A+". Magic Resistance, in addition to protecting him from the adverse effects of magic, outright cancels spells that target them, with A rank alone making the user utterly untouchable to modern magi and anything below magic from the Age of Gods or True Magic), Vastly Enhanced Supernatural Luck and Fate Manipulation (Gave himself EX rank Luck. With this level of luck, Taiga Fujimura, as Jaguar Man, saved the world three times in a day without trying or knowing that anything was occuring and BB overturned her bad position in the CCC storyline). Resistance to Magic (Includes effects such as Spatial Manipulation, Petrification, and Mind Manipulation) - Resistances=Disease Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Life Absorption (Naturally possesses resistance against the powers of all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid), Poison Manipulation (Capable of inhaling large amounts of extremely toxic gas with minimal negative effects), Heat Manipulation (Can easily spend hours to days marching in either scorching heat or numbing frost with no real negative effects) }} Attack Potency: Mountain Level, Higher with Thunderer, even Higher in conjunction with Ento Ju and Weiss Schwarz. Far Higher with Genie, Sturm Kreuz, and Break. Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability | Large Country Level (Scales to a fully amped Silas, who did this), Higher with weapons, Blut Arterie, Resurreccion, and Hasshein. Far Higher with Thorn Speed: Relativistic, Higher with Chronos Rose and Fluegel Blizt | FTL, Higher with Hirenkyaku, Shunpo, Sonido, Bringer Light, Resurreccion, and Hasshein Lifting Strength: Class M | Class G Striking Strength: Mountain Class, Far Higher with Break | Large Country Level, Higher with Blut Arterie, Resurreccion, and Hasshein Durability: Mountain Level | Large Country Level, Higher with Blut Vene, Resurreccion, and Hasshein Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight for several days straight with minimal issues. Was practically unfazed by having most of the flesh on the front of his body burned or melted, his eyes popped, and his eardrums ruptured before he gained regeneration fast enough to make these non-issues) Range: Standard Melee Range, effectively Infinite with various firearms, Tens to Thousands of Kilometers with Tranquila and Reiatsu Standard Equipment: Large quantities of kunai, shuriken, a Colt M1877, a magic musket, Medallion, Phantasm Punishment, grenades, a Calico M950, Walther WA2000, the Thompson Contender, his Zanpakuto, Chokusetsu Shinsei, and a vast quantity of unnamed weapons, tools, and armor. *'Entō Jū:' A pair of pistols, one a six-chambered revolver and the other a semi-automatic. Crafted by Shikizaki Kiki as his supposed magnum opus, the two hold the distinction of being the first firearms in the Katanagatari verse, being "the weapon that makes all swords obsolete" and thus representing the farthest limits of the swordsmith's potential. Like the other Deviant Blades, Entō Jū was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of his soothsaying abilities. The guns can be wielded at high speed, with the bullets traveling far faster than those of their modern counterparts. Never running out of ammunition, they can also produce an intense stream of flame from their barrels that cloaks the user's strikes, making them effective melee weapons as well. In an enclosed environment, the bullets can be ricocheted off of nearby surfaces to get around certain abilities. *'Achimedes and Utamaru:' Eike's two handguns that use the user’s magical energy as bullets. Although they are stated to be weaker than normal ordinary bullets, he can make the bullets stronger by pouring more magical energy into the 2 guns. *'Genie:' A talkative revolver with supernatural abilities. It considers itself to be Karma's disciple, and that all are guilty and must pay for their sins. It's primary ability is to replicate itself through its bullets, which are, in fact, its own eggs that need to be fertilized with blood. Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Has the equivalent of at least 170 years of stealth and combat experience, being comparable to Hoo Maniwa, who himself is superior to any other Maniwa in these regards, each of which could reliably assassinate any conventional warrior without using their hands or feet, including Kyouken, who has at least 2000 lifetimes of experience and knowledge from other female Maniwa ninjas. Is a "once-in-a-century" genius when it comes to using guns, to the point that he will always be able to see his opponent start to draw, draw himself, shoot them, and have time to spare even without using Thunderer. A fairly skilled magus, at least in terms of the Emiya family Time Alter magecraft, who was able to quickly create and perfect his own unique Origin Bullet, although he did have the knowledge necessary to actually know how to make it beforehand, and a ludicrously effective assassin, as evidenced by his high Presense Concealment rank and his bonuses against magi. Possibly comparable to Nicholas and was able to sense Jonathan despite his A+ rank of Presense Concealment. Absorbed the souls of millions of people, gaining their knowledge, although this likely contributed little overall. Capable of using Eagle Sense, a precognitive sixth sense used by the Isu to accurately predict events thousands of years in the future and even keep track of several possible alternate futures. Despite this, and due to his Origin, he is hilariously inept at the use of anything that cannot be used to make, enhance, or use a "bullet") Standard Tactics: Generally spams Hellblaze-enhanced Triple-Origin Bullets at the opponent, although if his Information Analysis says that it will be effective he is likely to try something else. Usually follows what his senses tell him to do, and as such will tend to use Chronos Rose as quickly as possible. Once he gained The Deathdealing, he'll include its effects into his attacks. Weaknesses: If his Magical Weapon is destroyed, he will be erased from existence, physically incapable of using any weapon that cannot fire a "bullet", if he knowingly lies, he will be turned into stone, possibly unlucky when Affections of the Holy Grail isn't in effect, Thunderer only works to allow him to counter an attack, not necessarily dodge it, and he cannot attack while in spirit form | All previous, unable to summon his Doppel form due to lacking a soul gem to be corrupted, Blut Vene and Blut Arterie cannot be used simultaineously, unable to outright give himself new Noble Phantasms and skills Key: Third Set | Fourth Set Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:VSRPverse Category:Reforged Ideals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Animal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Magic Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Curse Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Petrification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Weather Users Category:Technology Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Law Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Aura Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users